1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a roll out nest system. More specifically, this invention provides an egg roll out nest system for hens and method for rolling out and gathering eggs from the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,837 by Codslereece discloses a poultry nest formed of plastic and includes both perches and trays to receive the eggs when the same roll out of the nest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,664 by Barlocci teaches an animal cage formed of plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,904 by Rannou illustrates a roll out nest construction wherein the trays are of plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,566 by Krieger discloses a roll out nest battery. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular method and egg roll out nest system of this invention.